<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Parent Troubles by Gattaca_Source</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397550">Parent Troubles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gattaca_Source/pseuds/Gattaca_Source'>Gattaca_Source</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Edeleth babies, F/M, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Male My Unit | Byleth, Papa Byleth is my drug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:07:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gattaca_Source/pseuds/Gattaca_Source</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a responsible father is tough apparently.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Parent Troubles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first attempt on a Hresvelg family fluff piece. Might be a little lame but I gave it my best shot!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Gods your mother is going to kill me."</p><p>The toddler sitting on his lap giggled. Her cheeks flushed red and her hands shoving her light brown locks out of her face. "Papa bad!"</p><p>Byleth sighed and shook his head. "Uh-huh. Papa real bad." His hands busy trying to untangle the knots in his three year old daughter's hair as she constantly squirmed and tried to pry him of her head. </p><p>That morning, his wife had fixed Athalia's hair into a beautiful braid that went down her back and adorned it with little floral ornaments to prepare her for the occasion. Ferdinand and Dorothea had invited the royal family and the rest of the old Black Eagle Strike Force to attend their daughter's birthday at Aegir Manor. Edelgard saw this as a good opportunity to catch up with their friends and have their children play with allies' own children, so they agreed to go.</p><p>Unfortunately, the emperor was also expecting visitors from Sreng and Brigid today to discuss foreign relations and trading businesses so she had left Byleth in charge of getting their children ready for dinner later. All was going well two hours ago, he had no qualms with his five year old firstborn, Rowan, for he was usually reserved and quite independent. Byleth had reminded his son about the celebration and the young boy said that he will just wait in his quarters until called for supper. But then came his younger and more boisterous daughter, Athalia von Hresvelg Eisner, whom had begged for a pegasus ride after lunch. His little princess flashed her big lavender eyes at her father, making him unable to say no.</p><p>Byleth was always too weak to resist that face, when it looked so much like his wife’s. One little quiver of her bottom lip, and he was giving in. He honestly did not know where she gets it from, because Rowan definitely got his taciturn personality from both him and Edelgard. Meanwhile with Athalia, the best guess he could think of was that she was like his late father, Jeralt, who certainly has the extrovert gene.</p><p>And so whilst Edelgard was busy with her meeting. Byleth took his beloved daughter to the Pegasus stables and strapped a safety vest over his chest with a harness that he can safely tuck his daughter into as she plopped in front of him. The three year old was already brimming with excitement before the pegasus even took off. Everything had gone well, of course, up until his daughter had demanded for more flying tricks. They had been in the midst of a sharp dip when the cord to her braid suddenly came undone, loosened and stolen away by the wind. Not long after, her brown locks flew every which way, and the Byleth instantly knew he was in trouble. He knows that his wife hates it when their children don't look presentable, especially Athalia's hair since she fixes it everyday.</p><p>Which brings them back to his and Edelgard's bedchamber, with him trying to undo the mess he had perpetrated.</p><p>“Ouch!” The little one yelped when his fingers tried to comb away another knot in her hair. “That hurts, papa!”</p><p>“Sorry, Princess,” Byleth mumbled, too distracted with the curls and tangles springing from his daughter’s head to be more sincere. “I just have to get these out before your mama sees.”  </p><p>“When is mama coming back?” She was now standing on his lap. Her tiny hands tugging at his sleeves and shirt collar.</p><p>He gave her a half-smile. “After she’s done with her duties, sweetheart,” he answered, the same response he’d already given her twice that afternoon. </p><p>“Good.” The toddler gave a short little nod. “You do bad hair.”</p><p>Byleth couldn’t help but bark out a surprised laugh. He couldn’t argue with her. He'd finally taken care of her previously wild mane but now was trying to replicate the braid that his wife had done earlier. He tried weaving it a few times but he always ended back to where he started. “Yeah. Mama's better at this than me, huh?”</p><p>"Yup! I want cake, papa!" Her interest suddenly different. </p><p>Once again, the prince consort broke into laughter, covering his face with one hand and shaking his head. Her sweet tooth, just like her mother, was insatiable. In his lap, Athalia tilted her head curiously, not understanding the humor in her statement but pleased to earn such a reaction. Byleth's shoulders shook as he tried to stifle his chuckles, but eventually he gave up. He gently pinched his little one's cheeks and dropped a kiss to her forehead. “A couple more hours and then we eat cake, yeah?”</p><p>"Okay!" She grins.</p><p>“Come on, let's go get your brother.” Scooping his daughter up in his arms, they started heading to Rowan's quarters. “We’re going to have to ask help from your auntie Dorothea and fix this mess before mama finds out and feeds me to the wyverns.”</p><p>“Yay! Auntie Dowie!” The toddler bounced in his confident grip, her grabby hands now trying to take the crown on his head.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mama!Edelgard is good at keeping her children dapper and elegant while Papa!Byleth isn't apparently haha. And yes... I ship Ferdinand &amp; Dorothea too, and I want them to have kids. I just had to put it there.</p><p>My headcanon for Edeleth is that they have three or four kids. These kids are just the first two since they are still quite young. And whereas generations of emperors had a duty to provide many heirs, Edelgard doesn't feel pressured to do that because she wants to abdicate as soon as she achieves absolute peace and prosperity. It's also canon since she mentioned in an after tea conversation that she has no plans to hand over the reigns of the empire to any child she might have. I believe are both dotting parents, their daughters are defo daddy's girls and their son's are momma's boys. They are a very loving family. Also... they have a cat... 'cause they love cats.</p><p>Anywho, I don't know if I did good with the names lol. The names don't have meanings behind them by the way... I just thought they sounded nice.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>